gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Houjin'oukoku
History Roughly 350 A.D, currently unknown aliens came to Earth and found its primitive inhabitents. The Japanese race seems to have been the most intriguing. Perhaps they reminded them of their own culture. In any case, they transplanted several thousand Japanese people, inlcuding 500 Samurai and a noble ruling family, to a world far away from the Goa'uld domain. This worlds gate address was not on the Abbydos cartouche. Possably they did this for research purposess, or for preservation, or as an experiment. What ever the reason, they stayed with the people for several centuries, guiding them, observing, and allowing thier culture to develope, but influancing it in small ways. Then they left. Maby they were wiped out by the Goa'uld or another hostile race, or maby they moved on to a new region of space. The Japanese were now on their own. They rapidly expanded their dominion over the planet. With the "Sky gods" gone, they continued development as best they could, advancing their technology, building a complecated society. The Shoguns competed to become the Shogunate, the all high Shogun. centuries of war ensued. But the aliens had made sure that scientific advancement was quite important to these people, that is was to be the main focus of life. Military conflicts became more and more desructive, untill peace accords were signed by the Shoguns when they were in the equivilent of the nano age. They formed a councle made up of one representative from each clan. The expanding of exploration and scientific knowlage for discovery rather then war became the main focus once again. Like the Tollan or the Aschen, they did not experiance a dark age. This combined with their ravonous desire for advancment makes them almost a thousand years ahead of twenty first century Tau'ri technology. When they became sufficiently advanced, a hidden cash of technology was unlocked for them. It had been left behind by the aliens. What is interesting is that many of the artifacts in the vault had Furling writing on them. They explored using the Stargate, and when they developed F.T.L space flight they explored their home system, found another habitable planet and colonized it. They then expanded to several other star systems and formed the new Japanese kingdom. They formed hundreds of trade routes through out the kingdom, their economy was booming. Hundreds of new ships were being built every few years, a dozen planets were being terraformed for new colonies, and the unity of the Japanese people was quite secure. It was around this time that the Kaizoku Karuteru returned. This time, instead of operating on the oceans, they were in space. They saw the billions of Koku worth in profits being shipped, and decided to take advantage of the minimal armerments of the transports and the few escort ships and make quick profit. They have maintained their Samurai warrior tradition, and the Samurai have become their elite warriors and guards. They are extreamly militaristic, but not warlike. They posses a vast ground army, and have been constructing space ships for centuries. They would send expeditions through the gates to explore and look for new worlds to colonize. They have made several relatively primitive cultures protectorates, and have repelled Goa'uld mother ships before, useing their advanced weapons. They know a fair amount about the Goa'uld, and like the Aschen, have remained hidden, building their forces up till they could attack and defeat them. Anubis sent a small expedition to Arata space to test them, although they took losses, they managed to destroy the advanced Hat'ak, and killed the Kull warriors that had invaided a protectorate planet with Trinium alloy arrows and Katanas. Anubis could spare no more ships at this time, but the Houjin did not know that.The attack by Anubis led to a massive shift of resources to weapons development. However, the Goa'uld domain fell to the Replicators long before the Houjin struck. Unfortunetly for the Houjin, the Replicators learned of them by downloading what little information on them a Goa'uld computer core had. The Arata detected Goa'uld ships entering one of their systems,and sent ships to intercept them. They head already faced and destroyed a handfull of Anubis ships,so they were cocky. During the battle with these ships that were far supperior to standard Goa'uld vessels, the Replicators boarded several Houjin ships and quickly took over. They called this enemy the Mekanikaru kumo, and the Houjin were beaten back at every turn by this seemingly unstoppable foe, losing system after system and evacuating as fast as they could. They were ready for a last stand at Arata seken, with all their ships gatherd together. Then a miracle happened, which resparked many Houjins religious beliefs. A unknown energy in the form of a wave came through the Stargate and turned the Replicators into blocks. The Arata took back their ships and planets and expanded back into the galaxy with much greater force, but still remaining hidden, putting safe guards of their Stargates, building more ships and training more warriors. Society. Government The Houjin are ruled by the Shiyakshuso, a council made up of the Shogunate, his Shikken regents, and in a minor capacity the Shuseki's (head) of the various noble familys. The Shogunate rules all of the new Japanese kingdom, the Shikken help to govern territories in the name of the Shogunate, and the Shuseki rule the individual house's. Category:Races